Heartless Soul
by Shiome Analize Alukard
Summary: Crimson blood smeared onto my dress,onto my hands,onto my heart,but I did not worry,I did not care nor love anyone at that moment but her. My beloved friend.The stab that had slain her was slaughtering me as well. She had lost her life and I my will to...


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, lol...**

**Hey! I appriciate you reading this! **

**Heartless Soul**

The individual who had obtained all of my trust and kept it sacred in her heart. She appeared, more like an angel now rather then a human being. So, tender and fragile, like the gentle wind of cherry blossoms, that swept through the air around us both. She had a small smile spread about her angelic face, it was difficult for me to gaze upon it and not yearn to catch sight of her gorgeous eyes. They had always reminded me of the ocean's towering waves but now they were forever concealed. The hope that once lived within her eyes had also disappeared beneath the tanned eyelids, she had been...shattered by the ruthless. You could still see little crystal water droplets striding their way down her frigid skin.

I laid down beside her, water gradually seeping through my white linen dress. I studied her as I had been for the last hour or so. It was as if she was in a never ending hallucination but even so she was happiest in that dream, rather then in reality.

"Bra…why did you have to go and leave me here unaccompanied…." I whispered as softly as the water droplets that hit the ground.

A portion of my heart still expected that at any given moment she would awaken and embrace me securely within her grasp. She'd tell me the same phrase that she had repeated to me throughout our childhood "Dearest frienddo not cry…I am here…" but in this occasion she did not. She did not even inhale a single breath of air. She would no longer be able to….ever.

Tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vision. I attempted to contain my sorrow, to be resilient like my father was when my brother Jaime went off to heaven. But this was very distinct. She was a part of me. The other half of my heart, my dearest and most beloved friend. The only one in thiswreched world who understood me.Death hauling her away from me was exactly like tearing my entire world into two pieces.

I could know longer stand the agony of seeing her in this state. I clutched the handle of the knife that had been dug deeply into her flesh in one forceful stroke and pulled it out carefully. I examined the sharp blade and threw it upon the worn dirt of the forest.

I lifted her up into my arms and embraced her as if she was alive. Then I cradled her softly and sang:

"

"In your eyes I saw the light fading

For you never knew that your love was degrading.

But even so you fought for him,

And that is why your down and grim."

Crimson blood smeared onto my dress, onto my hands, onto my heart, but I did not worry, I did not care nor love anyone at that moment but her, and only her. My beloved friend. The stab that had slain her was slaughtering me as well. She had lost her life and I had lost my will to live.

Who would have thought that such a beautiful innocent woman would breathe her very last breath in such an dreadful agonizing manner. What kind of disgusting horrid creature would have the nerve to! I questioned myself that over and over. Even though deep in the pit of my mind his given name was being repeated over and over again. I knew. I knew. I just did not want to accept it. It was so pitiful ,he was, and I blamed only myself.

A cool chill swept over me as the wind hurled my long raven locks about me. My dull tiresome eyes searched for comfort amongst the towering cherry trees and oaks. But I found none. Everything and everyone….the whole world for that manner seemed lack life. For nothing dared to make a slight movement, nor sound. That tortured me, haunted my very essence because at this moment I needed to hear an echoing voice…..a bird constant chirping….anything, in order to assure myself that this was absolutely real. In order to stop me from playing back the frantic moments I had been through on this unpleasantly cold October night. To stop me from imaging my loving sister struggling…..fighting for her life, but without my consent, they did. Over and over and over again.

I hope you enjoyed that. Don't worry it will get better, I mean this was a prologue after all.


End file.
